Being yours is not easy
by Nami Haki
Summary: ¿Qué hay malo en tener una relación estrecha con tu mejor amigo? Nada. Excepto que sea sexualmente hablando. Por suerte o por desgracia, esto era algo que Nami descubriría demasiado tarde. [One-shoot con contenido lemmon] [ZoNa]


_**Being yours is not easy**_

Desde el principio el espadachín se lo dejó bien claro: nada de amor. En aquél entonces a Nami le pareció lo mejor para ambos y aceptó sin saber que ese simple acto podría tener unas graves consecuencias en un futuro no muy lejano.

.

.

El sonido de los muelles de la cama chirriando y de la vieja madera crujiendo repetidamente contra la pared, cada vez era más fuerte. Los gemidos que se escapaban de sus bocas eran gritos suplicantes que pedían más, pero rápidamente eran silenciados por unos labios demasiado hambrientos como para detenerse a escuchar sus súplicas. El intenso roce de sus cuerpos era una constante lucha para ver quién tenía el control sobre el otro y conociendo su carácter, parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Mientras los dientes de Zoro se encargaban de morder el cuello de la navegante, sus manos recorrían todas y cada una de las curvas que formaban su esbelta figura. Intentando aprovecharse de su distracción; primero acariciaba sus clavículas, levemente marcadas, para después atacar sin piedad a sus bien dotados pechos. Agarraba primero el izquierdo, masajeándolo hasta que sus suspiros se convertían en gemidos y acto seguido, colocaba la otra mano en el derecho, queriéndoles dar la misma atención. Cuando su boca se cansó de llenar su torso de marcas, que al día siguiente inútilmente intentaría ocultar con alguna prenda de ropa, atrapó sus pezones succionándolos con ganas.

Nami tuvo que morderse el labio cuando sintió la lengua del espadachín jugando con sus tetas y lamiéndolas de aquella manera. No era una mujer a la que especialmente le gustara gemir cuando tenía aquellos encuentros con hombres, pero con Zoro era diferente. Le hacía sentir tantas sensaciones juntas que le era casi imposible mantener todos esos sonidos dentro de ella sin explotar. Incluso se atrevería a decir que le gustaba gritar en su oreja palabras sin sentido que únicamente ellos eran capaz de comprender, sólo por ver como el espadachín rugía con más fuerza.

La navegante no quiso quedarse atrás y con su característica agilidad, rodeó el cuello de su compañero al mismo tiempo que devoraba su boca, impidiéndole así seguir con su tarea. Queriendo callar el sonido de queja que se escapó de sus masculinos labios, Nami comenzó a moverse sugerentemente bajo su cuerpo. El roce de sus pechos completamente desnudos y el choque de las caderas de la peli naranja contra el espadachín, lo enloquecía. Estaba claro que sabía cómo provocarle, pero ambos conocían a su rival y tenían demasiadas ansías de victoria como para dejarse ganar tan fácilmente.

Sin oponer resistencia alguna, Zoro dejó que Nami se colocara encima suyo en un intento de querer dominarle. Su lengua recorría el trabajado torso de su nakama, deteniéndose en sus abdominales hasta llegar a su cintura. Con una sonrisa traviesa, la cual le pareció de lo más sexy al ex cazador de piratas, finalizó el recorrido en sus muslos; acariciándolos y trazando líneas hacia el interior.

Después de hacerse esperar durante algunos segundos, la navegante agarró la prominente erección y comenzó a masajear su erecto pene, endureciéndolo todavía más si acaso era posible. Nami estaba disfrutando la situación y aunque nunca lo admitiría, le encantaba ver como Zoro intentaba contenerse inútilmente, hasta que sus instintos naturales eran mayores a su característico autocontrol. Esta vez no quiso esperar y antes de que el pirata pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, la navegante decidió adelantarse.

Con la mano todavía en su miembro, levantó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, entrando de golpe en su interior. El espadachín, sorprendido ante las acciones de la peli naranja, gruñó en aprobación mientras colocaba mejor sus torneadas y largas piernas. Nami comenzó a moverse despacio, sonriendo al ver como los ojos de Zoro la miraban llenos de deseo.

Le gustaba estar encima, saber que en ese momento única y exclusivamente ella ocupaba los pensamientos de Zoro. Le encantaba gritar su nombre tan fuerte como le era posible, queriendo enloquecerle, buscando que sus labios la callaran para que nadie los escuchara y así no ser descubiertos. Disfrutaba con sus sonidos de queja cuando se detenía y se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo pidiendo otra ronda. Sí, definitivamente torturar de esa manera al espadachín era su pasatiempos preferido. Zoro en cambio, prefería deleitarse con el vaivén de sus caderas, el subibaja de sus pechos y la expresión de gozo en su rostro. Le gustaba ver como progresivamente sus mejillas enrojecían y pequeñas gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente, despeinando algunos de los mechones anaranjados que formaban su ahora alborotado flequillo.

Sin detener la penetración, cuando el espadachín se cansó de sus juegos, atrapó a su nakama contra el colchón, quedando él arriba.

-Ya has sido demasiado traviesa por hoy, _cariño_.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba con tan solo escuchar aquella palabra. Odiaba que se dirigiera hacia ella de aquella manera tan cariñosa, pues eso sólo aumentaba sus ganas de querer escucharla más veces. Nami intentó responder, diciendo cualquier cosa, pero la lengua del peli verde se coló en su boca antes de tan siquiera intentarlo.

La navegante podía sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por grandes olas de placer y queriendo profundizar el acto, enredó sus delgadas piernas en su cintura, atrayéndolo todavía más. Zoro mordía una y otra vez su piel expuesta, cubriendo con rastros de saliva su torso mientras sus manos seguían el recorrido de cerca. Los gemidos de Nami se intensificaban con cada embestida, llegando a grabarse como si de una canción se tratase en la mente del espadachín.

En el momento en el que Zoro llegó hasta su punto más íntimo, la navegante agradeció que el pirata la agarrara porque sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Zo... Zo-ro... -Gimió con los ojos entrecerrados- No aguantaré mucho más... me vengo.

El segundo a bordo la calló besándola con pasión mientras se corría al sentir como sus flujos eran derramados al mismo tiempo. Después de que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo y sus respiraciones se normalizaran, quedaron tendidos sobre las revueltas sábanas. Nami todavía jadeaba levemente, pero Zoro se sentó en la cama y le dio un corto pico en los labios que a la navegante le supo a poco.

A pesar de que debían de ser las tres de la mañana, la habitación no se encontraba completamente a oscuras, sino que la luz de la luna se colaba a través de la ventana iluminando el lugar. La peli naranja observó cuidadosamente el trabajado cuerpo del espadachín, admirando su ancha espalda y musculosos brazos, mientras este se vestía en silencio. Había visto muchas veces a hombres sin camiseta, pero estaba segura de que nadie podía competir contra Zoro y salir victorioso.

Cuando la última prenda fue colocada sobre su piel, cubriéndola por completo, Nami tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de retenerle mordiéndose el labio inferior. Siempre le hacía la misma pregunta desesperada cuando terminaban de tener sexo: _"¿No podrías quedarte sólo esta noche conmigo?" _y siempre era la misma respuesta absurda_: "Sabes que me encantaría quedarme a dormir, pero puede venir alguien y descubrirnos." _Así que esa noche decidió no decir nada, tan sólo dejó que se fuera mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

.

.

El viento movía los mechones de su pelo y a pesar del frío que hacía en cubierta, la navegante únicamente vestida con su ropa interior y una camiseta corta, no podía sentirlo. No sabía la razón por la cual le gustaba apoyarse en la barandilla del Sunny a mirar las estrellas cuando sus encuentros nocturnos terminaban. Se intentaba convencer de que necesitaba tomar aire fresco para poder dormir, pero lo cierto era que la habitación se le hacía demasiado grande para ella sola. No quería aceptarlo, pero cuando Zoro se marchaba, se sentía rodeada por una soledad tan inmensa que hasta le daba miedo.

_Zoro_.

Al pensar en él su mirada instintivamente se dirigió hacia el puesto de vigía, donde probablemente el espadachín se encontraría bebiendo su quinta botella de sake. Tal vez la sexta. Llevaba tanto tiempo guardando sus sentimientos que cada día que pasaba se hacía más difícil verle, llegando incluso al punto de evitarlo hasta que él la arrinconaba contra cualquier pared. No tenía el valor suficiente de decirle lo que sentía, ya que sabía que lo perdería para siempre. Sólo sexo. Sólo noches de pasión. Sólo ser su fantasía sexual y satisfacer sus necesidades. Nada más. Ante esa idea Nami hizo una mueca demasiado triste como para ser considerada una sonrisa.

Una tela cubrió sus hombros repentinamente, sacando del trance y sorprendiendo a Nami.

-Todos sabemos que tienes un muy buen cuerpo Nami-ya,pero ¿no crees que estar semidesnuda a estas horas de la noche en plena cubierta es una pérdida de tiempo?

Los ojos de la navegante se abrieron de par en par cuando se encontró a nada más y nada menos, que a Trafalgar Law colocando su propio abrigo alrededor suyo. Maldijo interiormente su suerte y se culpó por no recordar que el cirujano de la muerte estaba pasando una temporada con los Mugiwara hasta que llegaran a Dressrosa. Olvidando la pequeña decepción que sentía en su interior al ver que no era Zoro, decidió contestar.

-¿Y a ti nadie te ha enseñado cómo hablarle a las mujeres correctamente? -Dijo frunciendo el ceño y encarándole de frente- Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que nadie me esté cuidando.

-Tan sólo intentaba ser amable contigo. -Law sonrío mientras miraba descaradamente el cuerpo de la navegante- Supongo que entonces no necesitarás quedarte con _esto._

Las manos del capitán de los Piratas Heart agarraron la tela del abrigo negro, dispuestas a quitárselo a Nami. Lo que no esperaba Law, era que la misma navegante se quitara el abrigo y se lo lanzara contra su pecho, quedando así su cuerpo nuevamente expuesto a él.

-Si tanto te gusta esa prenda, no tendrías que habérmela dado en un primer lugar. -Respondió Nami con una media sonrisa mientras veía como, su ahora aliado, se perdía en su escote- Después de todo sigo siendo una ladrona y podría robártela. Buenas noches, _Law. _

_-_Buenas noches,_ Nami-ya._

Al terminar de hablar, con un elegante contoneo de caderas empezó a caminar hasta que su figura se perdió en el interior del barco. Cuando entró dentro de los dormitorios y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sentía como sus mejillas todavía quemaban y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. _Maldito idiota._ Y aunque no se dio cuenta, por primera vez en muchos meses, el idiota en el que estaba pensando ya no era Zoro.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

**NOTA FINAL: Bueno antes que nada si habéis llegado hasta el final, muchas gracias por leer. Esta es una historia que tenía pensada desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero nunca encontraba el momento para ponerme a escribirla. He estado muy ocupada con los estudios, ya que estoy en mi último año, he tenido algunos problemas familiares y he pasado un tiempo de urgencias en el hospital. **

**Lo importante es que la he terminado y quería compartirla con vosotros. Me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra opinión en los comentarios y saber si el final os ha gustado. Sé que es inesperado y un poco extraño, pero no me parecía nada justo dejar a Nami sufriendo por Zoro, cuando éste no la merece. **

**Indie, si lees esto, sé que no es el shoot que prometí, pero espero que momentáneamente sirva. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver a escribir algo sobre One Piece, de hecho ni si quiera sé si lo haré de nuevo. De todas formas, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
